Into Eternity
by Artemis615
Summary: New version of Into Eternity, albeit more detailed and less rushed. I promise it would be a better read than Into Eternity. Summary: Lara went touring right after Edward and co left Volturi in New Moon. Being the calmest one in the midst of a massacre, Lara is chosen by Caius to be his meal. And hereon, he became the only King to ever sire a vampire. CAIUSXOC CAIUSOC
1. First Night

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am Artemis Fae. **

**Here is a brand new version of Into Eternity. For those who have read Into Eternity, I am sure this would be a more satisfying version. **

**And so, I am going to remove Into Eternity from the site and update it to this one. Thank you for reading. I love you all. **

**Artemis Fae**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Night**

It was Lara's first time to be out of the country all by herself. Her parents are long gone, and her last caretaker, her grandmother, has passed on, leaving Lara to fend for herself all alone in this world. With all her inheritance liquefied, Lara went on and booked a flight ticket to Volterra, where the promised paintings that she longs to see in person are there.

As soon as she is there, Lara registered for a group tour at the old museum in Volterra. The lady who helped her with the name is a nice lady who goes by the name of Heidi, and she is impeccably beautiful in person. Lara is in awe with her, and went away with a blushing face after Heidi directed her to a small van, whereby the rest of the tourist who had registered for this tour group is there in the vehicle, waiting to be driven to their hotels.

The tour group's price is deafeningly cheap, and it is a bargain and such a waste to not register them right away. Lara is happy, and while waiting for the vehicle to be filled full, Lara enjoys her short amount of time to herself by imagining the dark corridors, the beautiful paintings and sculptures that she saw online while browsing on to where exactly she wants to go for a tour.

After clicking 'Buy Now', she packed her bags and went to the airport. An hour later, she is off on the flights to Volterra.

After a while, the van moved. Lara awoke from her little day dream and looked around. The van is piled full of tourists, and they are all registered for the museum tour scheduled for tomorrow. The hotel is not far from the airport, and soon they arrived.

"Tomorrow at 7a.m sharp we shall move out of the hotels. There is a festival called St. Marcus Day, in an honor to remember the day when St. Marcus drove out all the vampires from the town and made this place safe again once more. There would be a lot of people going to and fro form the museum, and I have managed to secure a tour in the morning when the weather is less hot and the place is less crowded with people," Heidi said to them, and everyone nodded lightly in agreement.

With that being said, everyone is ushered to their rooms in the hotels and waits for tomorrow morning's tour.

Lara had troubles sleeping at night. And as such, she would take her sweet time to roam around the hotels late at night to enjoy the night time sceneries without anyone to bother her. Lara is a beautiful person. So beautiful that she at times made a trouble out of nothing but one glance at someone at the bar. It frustrates her to no ends that people would stare and gawk at her, and at times made inappropriate wolf-whistles and cat calls to her that she hated.

And so, she would isolate herself from the others and wear clothes to cover her up, such as a beanie hat or a spectacle. That attracts less unwanted attentions.

Finding the surroundings of the hotels a disappointment, she went back to her room and opens wide the windows of her room. Heidi had rented a whole floor for them up high in the hotel tower, and it provides them a massive and beautiful night view in Volterra.

Lara thought that Volterra is a dreamy and beautiful place, as if she is transported back to the era where modern things have yet to exist and the only transports around are horses and carts. It is kind of a wonderful thing to be dreaming about, and as she perched herself on the balcony's bar, she stares out at the moon.

And caught on a wonderfully beautiful scent.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. It is not a dream or a figment of her imagination. The scent is real, and it is most exquisite and unique that she searches for it, opening her eyes and darts them here and there, up and down everywhere she could find.

And there, right in front of her where it is never there before, stood a figure dressed in a deep maroon colored cloak.

The cloak billowed in the wind, wide and elegant, and the figure's hood fell off from their head and reveals a beautiful man.

A beautiful man in hair so blonde and white that it looked almost snow white.

His eyes seemed to be glowing red, and his lips a supple red color. Skin white and pale as paper, Lara stares at the man and finds her heartbeat picks up speed. The man is staring at her as well, while she to him, admiring his beautiful features from where she stood on her hotel room's balcony.

The moment is magic. The stare lasted for a long while, and the next time she blinked, the man is gone. Lara blinked and shakes her head to clear off the slight blur that had her for a moment for staring into one place for too long and looked around again. The man is nowhere to be found. The scent as well, is gone.

"Maybe he's just a figment of my imagination after all…" Lara said to herself and smiles softly, rubbing her bare arms as she strode back to her room and promptly fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow's arrival with a strange anticipation blooming deep in her belly.

*********************************CAIUSXLARA*********************************

The next morning came in a breeze. Heidi ushered the rest of the tour groups into the van and off they drove towards the castle city atop the closest hill. The ancient sienna walls and towers crowning the peak of the steep hill made the whole city looked uniquely beautiful, yet at some strange point, Lara felt that the beautiful city looked a little terrifying at the same time, as if there are unknown dangers lying underneath somewhere, making her tremble slightly at the thought. Humans fears the unknown, and what they do not know and do not understand, more so if that something is something they cannot control at all means, then it would be considered dangerous.

Like the vampires in St. Marcus's legend.

The vampires came without warning. Humans die one by one from blood loss, and the humans were afraid of the vampires, not understanding why they becomes so and that they cannot be submitted to their rules and regulations. And so, they were exterminated.

The people crowding toward the gate gripped their hats and tugged their hair out of their faces. Their clothes billowed around them. She also noticed that the color red was everywhere. Red shirts, red hats, red flags dripping like long ribbons beside the gate, whipping in the wind – as she watched, the brilliant crimson scarf one woman had tied around her hair was caught in a sudden gust. It twisted up into the air above her, writhing like it was alive. The woman reached for it, jumping in the air, but it continued to flutter higher, a patch of bloody color against the dull, ancient walls.

It was Saint Marcus Day. The city holds a celebration every year in honor of their legend. As the legend goes, a Christian missionary – a Father Marcus, Matriach of the Voltun, in fact – drove all the vampires from Volterra fifteen hundred years ago. It was told that he was martyred in Romania, and that he is still trying to drive away the vampire scourge. Crosses and garlic were told to be of use, and that Father Marcus had used them so successfully in driving away vampires. It was a legend worth remembering, and everyone make it a note to celebrate the holy event in the city as recognition for the police force. In honor of the day, everyone would wear something red as a tribute to the deceased Holy Father. After all, Voltera is an amazingly safe city.

The crowd stretched on and on the red and grey brick road. Heidi guides them with her voice and the swinging of her hips, turning them onto a little path that couldn't have been meant for cars. There is another street at the end of the street, a small pathway that is so discretely hidden by the shadows of the day. The buildings were taller here; they leaned together overhead so that no sunlight touched the pavement-the trashing red flags on either side nearly met. The lovely tour guide waved her hand and shouted over the crowd, "Stay together! Don't wander around as you could very well get lost here! Stick to your group! We had a tight schedule here!"

Even so early in the morning, the crowds are astoundingly deafening already. Everyone is ready to celebrate St. Marcus day, and they were all dressed up in the occasions.

The street was very narrow, cobbled with the same color stones as the faded cinnamon brown buildings that darkened the street with their shade. It had the feel of an alleyway. Red flags decorated the walls, spaced only a few yards apart, flapping in the wind that whistled through the narrow lane.

Suddenly, the street widens up. The darkened street lights up into a more warm red brick color, and soon, they have come up to the grand front door made of heavy iron that no man but machines and monsters could move.

"Come on in, everyone!" Heidi called after knocking on the iron door, which creeps open in an agonizingly slow movement. Everyone shuffles quickly into the room behind the iron door, and when it closes, Lara turns around and catches a glimpse of the sunlight streaming down into the room a few seconds later. Strangely, she felt as if that would be the last time she would see sunlight. The doors closed behind her with a loud bang, deafening and heavy as it sets the feeling of dread in her heart. Shrugging to herself, Lara followed the quickly disappearing group down a hallway, chiding herself slightly for being so easily spooked.

Lara observes whatever her eyes could see in the dark dim light. It would seem that the curators do not want the paintings to be done in by manmade light. She had to admit, it is a great idea to keep the paintings fresh and untarnished by age. But then the moisture would have been an inescapable ending for the paintings. Lara rolled her eyes. _Stop thinking too much, _she thought to herself._ There must be a reason why arts are stored down here._

And so she noticed it as well. The air down here in the corridors was quite dry and cold. She licked her lips to moisturize them, and finds them dry and caked. Fishing out a bottle of her water, she downed the water bottle in one go and wipes her lips dry with her long sleeve.

_Dry air indeed,_ Lara thought to herself.

Soon, they came upon a posh office reception area. The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green, muffling the sound of footsteps. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as a replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets. Oddly, the flowers' smell reminded her of a funeral home.

The walls in the middle of the room were a high, polished mahogany counter. Lara couldn't help but to gawk in astonishment at the woman behind it.

She was tall, with dark skin and green eyes. Lara guessed that she would have been very pretty under the sunlight. Bowing slightly at the tour group from behind the polished mahogany counter, the receptionist smiles politely in welcome, "Good afternoon, Heidi, and welcome travelers," she said. "The curators of this place have been waiting for your arrivals."

On the other side of the wooden doors was a different kind of reception. The pale boy in the pearl gray suit has dark hair and adequately full lips. His piercing eyes and unsmiling face made him looked very much like a stone statue. None the less, he is just as lovely as Heidi.

"Hello Alec," Heidi greeted the pale boy, who nodded his head in return.

"They are waiting for your arrival," he replied in a musical tune. The eyes of all the other unsuspecting tour people immediately turned towards him, smiling widely at the beauty this very boy possesses. With another nod from Heidi, the tour guide leads the group through another wide, ornate hall – Lara was starting to think that the halls were made out of a never-ending labyrinth. Nobody noticed the hungry looks Alec gave the tourists, licking his lips absentmindedly, as if reminded of the delicious meal awaiting him at any moment from now.

There was a small petite woman in their tour group. She wore a long, floral-patterned dress and black velvet flats. Her hair was a mousy grey, and her wide, glossy eyes and small mouth and nose made up for the rodent description. She gave her surroundings a nervous scan, seemingly shivering as well the further they went into the never-ending hall. She looked so fearful of everything, and looked as if she'll jump at the smallest noise and touch.

Reaching out to the woman, Lara places one of her hand gently on the poor woman's shoulder and asked sympathetically, "Are you alright, madam?"

As expected, the small woman jumped in shock and held her crucifix closer to her chest, her eyes wide with fear unknown to many.

"Yes," she replied a tad bit too quickly for her words to really mean it. When Lara continues to watch her, the lady nodded her head quickly and repeated, "Yes I'm quite fine, thank you, dear."

Lara smiles soothingly at her. "I do hope you're fine. You look awful."

"I think I'm beginning to regret coming here at all," the lady finally confesses, her eyes darting everywhere in quick short glances, as if wanting to see every inch at once just so that there could be nothing that could surprise her out of the blue. It was as if she's expecting a booby trap to pop out any minute.

"Why is that?" Lara asked while trying to keep up with the group. "This place is wonderful, and we're not even in the actual art gallery yet!" Lara said excitedly, her eyes locked on a beautiful statue placed by the sides of the winding corridor.

"There's evil in this place," the lady hissed, her eyes glaring at Heidi from behind. "I can feel it deep in my bones, and that woman is leading us right to hell!"

"I'm sure she's not, Mademoiselle," Lara said, starting to look a little wary. Now that the lady had said it, she began to notice that this place is irritatingly cold, and that Heidi is starting to walk a little bit faster, appearing as if she is anxious about something. It looked strange on the usually calm and collected tour guide. Heidi would usually walk behind them on a tour, and she would always wait for people to enjoy their tour. Lara and the lady are well left behind by the group, and yet Heidi paid no attention to them and walked towards an opening at the end of the hallway, revealing a dome-like hall with little sunlight shone in from the top of the dome-like ceiling.

"Well this is unusual," a man's coarse voice boomed from amongst the tour group.

"So medieval," an unpleasantly shrill, female voice gushed back. Lara rolled her eyes. She hated that woman. She might just be one of the most unpleasant women she has ever met. She liked to nose around people's business – especially family gossips – and when she did find a new juicy gossip, she would share it with the other tourists group, revealing others secrets and gossips straight down to the core.

A tall buff man passes the tour group by. When he bypasses Heidi, he motioned for the little group he is guiding out to make room. They even pressed back against the cold wall just to let the large tour group to pass.

_That's so kind of them,_ Lara thought to herself. She briefly caught an eye contact with one of the good-looking man wearing a red cloak. He smiles at her in a crooked grin, and she had the strangest idea that he knew what she had thought.

The couple in front of her – Americans from the sound of them – glanced around themselves with appraising eyes. Lara smiles back politely and shrugged. _Nobody could read minds these days, _she thought to herself._ Not unless you're Sookie Stackhouse from True Blood._

"Leave some for me," the man passes Heidi said with a crooked grin of hers.

Heidi smiles back in her equally beautiful crooked grin. "Hurry up or you'll get the leftovers."

With that, the group separated.

Lara noted to herself in a strange way that the temperature underneath the city is cold – wintry, even. It strikes her as odd how up there in the city people were complaining about the heat, and no second after they've come down to this part of the city their teeth starts to chatter. Lara rubbed her arms for extra warmth. True, the bone-piercing cold here feels too strange to her liking.

Heidi ignored the doors at the end of the hall-doors entirely sheathed in gold – stopping halfway down the hall and sliding aside a piece of the paneling to expose a plain wooden door. It wasn't locked, and she opened it only to reveal another antechamber. Though not as large as the one she had seen earlier, it opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret.

_Which was probably exactly what it was,_ thought Lara as she follows the group closely.

Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs – three, to be exact – like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the very center of the circle, in a slight depression, was another drain.

The room was not empty. A handful of people were convened in seemingly relaxed conversation. The murmur of low, smooth voices was a gentle hum in the air. As Lara watched ahead, a pair of pale women in summer dresses paused in a patch of light, and – like prisms – their skin threw the light in rainbow sparkles against the sienna walls, sending several of the curious tourists to gasp in delight, thinking that they were just a part of a piece of – Lord knows – human arts. Lara bit her lips in anticipation, sensing the strange dread she felt earlier.

The exquisite faces all turned toward our party as we entered the room. Most of them were dressed in inconspicuous pants and shirts-things that wouldn't stick out at all on the streets below. But the man who spoke first wore one of the long robes. It was pitch-black, and brushed against the floor. For a moment, Lara thought that his long, jet-black hair was a part of the hood of his cloak.

"Heidi, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight. His voice was just a soft sighing, musical, even, as he drifted forward, and the movement flowed with such surreal grace that everyone gawked in awe. Lara almost falls prey to the beautiful appearance and snapped her mouth close quickly. She was only more astonished as he floated closer and I could see his face clearly.

It was not like the unnaturally attractive faces that surrounded him – he did not approach the tour group alone; the entire group seemed to converge around him, some following, and some walking ahead of him with the strange alert manner of a bodyguard. Lara couldn't decide if his face was beautiful or not. Supposed the features were perfect beyond explanation. But he was as different from the vampires beside him as they were from her.

His skin was translucently white, almost akin to onionskin, and it looked just as delicate. It stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face, stranger still than Heidi's marble-white face. Lara felt a sudden strange notion – a horrifying urge, even, to reach out and touch his cheek, to see if it was softer – or if it was powdery – like chalk. His eyes were red; the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded, milky. Lara half wondered if his vision was affected by the haze.

He glided towards Heidi, took her face in his papery hands, kissed her lightly on her full lips, and then floated back a step, surveying the scene in front of him.

"Yes, Master." Heidi smiled widely; the expression made her look like an angel. "I fished them fresh, just as you wished."

He turned his misty eyes toward Lara's tour group, and the smile brightened – it became ecstatic.

His filmy eyes scanned the crowds and smiled at a selected few people in the groups.

Behind him floated two more black-robed men. Both looked very much like Aro, one even had the same flowing black hair. The other had a shock of snow-white hair – the same shade as his face – that brushes against his shoulders.

It was then Lara noticed that they looked just like him – the thin onion-like skin, the misty red eyes, the extraordinary beauty the possesses that made them look heartbreakingly good-looking. The other black haired man also took his time to scan the crowds, nodding at some of the people and smiling at them in an odd, hungry way. Lara compared his looks to a hungry, ready-to-pounce lion.

The white-haired man drifted away, gliding towards one of the wooden thrones and made himself comfortable on it. She shifted her gaze towards this man. His appearance appears as a total polar opposite with the other two men. It was not just his snowy blonde hair that appears almost silvery white under the weak glow of the light, appearing out of place with the other dark haired man and only serves to emphasize the paleness of his complexion. This man in particular also chooses to stare at her in a strangely hungry way, albeit in a more relaxed way, leaning back towards the throne chair he now sat and smiles down at her in a soft smirk, as if he knew something she did not.

When he smiles, it suddenly strikes her in a way that it was impossible to look away from him. They were mesmerizing in an odd, unpleasant way, not to mention that his hair and face looked so familiar to her in a way that she couldn't even began to put a name to it. She kept her eyes on him, finding that the more she stares at him, the more enamored she is with him.

_There is no such thing as love at first sight,_ Lara chided herself again, and forces herself to look away.

"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" the man sing from the big turret room, jolting her from the staring contest she is having with the snow-haired man. It was then the man began to introduce himself and the others in the room to the tourists.

"I am Aro," the one introducing himself as Aro started, his eyes scanning the crowds in a hungry way. "The one sitting on my right hand side is Marcus, and my left is known as Caius…"

The rest of the tour group filed in after the American couple. Some studied the setting like tourists. A few even snapped pictures. Others looked confused, as if the story that had led them to this room was not making sense anymore.

"We are known throughout our world as the Volturi, the three ruling Kings in this present time."

Lara looked around suspiciously. The small, dark lady that had talked to her earlier gripped her rosary tightly in one hand, walking more slowly than the others and touching someone now and then, asking a question in a new, unfamiliar language. No one seemed to understand her, and her voice grew more panicked.

"Heidi?" Lara called, a little anxious with the now closed room and the advancing curators. "What is happening here?"

Heidi smiles in a fake, guilty way at her. "Lara. Dear Lara. You are so observant of your surroundings." Lara gave Heidi and the rest of the curators a glaring look, not liking the situation that she and the others are in right now.

In a sudden flash, Heidi stood right in front of her and held her face sideways, stunning Lara with her monstrous speed. "I am the Fisher and the Bait, while you and the rest of the tour groups are our dinner tonight."

Just as Lara widens her eyes, Heidi disappeared from her sight and devoured a man standing right beside her, his blood spurted out in fountains and stained her white sundress.

Screams echoes in the hall, and Lara stumbles backward, her eyes wide with surprise while her screams were nowhere to be found in such a situation. Everyone started to run towards the exit, and she follows as well, only to stop halfway when the rest of the pale people surrounds them and begun their frenzied attack.

And she realizes that they knew they were going to reach for the exit, and so they had been waiting there for them.

Turning around, Lara searches for another exit. Blood spurts from the next victim and the next and the next, staining her dress as well as her face and skin. Everywhere, there were people screaming, being chased by these… these…

"...Vampires…" Lara said in a whisper, gulping down as she saw, one by one, the tourists that were with her no longer than 24 hours is getting slaughtered and devoured by these monsters.

"You are correct," a soft voice said from behind her, and she snapped her head around, her hair snapping around her and slapped her face. There, standing no few inches from here is the snow-haired vampire Caius, who had just been lounging in the throne-like seats no few seconds ago.

He smirked at her a crooked smile, appearing cruel and cold towards her as he stares at her hungrily with his ruby red eyed glinting underneath the weak light in the hall. "You are most correct, young one. As you've seen, we make our victims bleed with our venomous weapons here, which are our set of teeth…"

He bares his teeth at her, smiling widely and showing her the set of sparkling white rows of razor sharp teeth. "And there is nothing you can do but to surrender to us, little star…"

Lara's eyes darted everywhere, losing hope by the minute when she saw just how many of them had died off. The last one, the woman who had a loud mouth complete with thick makeup and dressed as scanty as she could, lies in the arms of the man who had passes them by just now.

And that is when she realizes what he had meant when he said those words to Heidi…

_Leave some for me…_

"Leave some for me… you are all Vampires…!" Lara whispers, the truth sets upon her heart like a heavy anchor, leaving her to clutch her chest as she struggles to accept the truth that she will die in a few moments, just like the rest of the tourists here. "We're all food for you… we're… we're…"

"A live human," Caius said to her, standing in front of her and smiles wickedly at her. Lara stares at him, mesmerized from his beauty instead of shivering in fear with his presence being so near with her. Slowly, the man reaches out a hand towards her face, flipping her long hair back to her back and exposing her side of the neck, where he proceeds to ran down his cold digits down her neck and lingering around her collarbone.

She almost moaned.

Closing her eyes, Lara willed herself to be calm. If she were to die, then let it be less messy like those who had died before her does. She certainly did not want to be buried while having a massively torn open throat, just like the one other guy she had seen no few moments ago while many of them were still screaming and alive. His throat is torn open, and his neck is broken in a funny angle.

That is an ugly death.

"Are you enjoying this, little star?" Caius asks her, smiling his crooked smile at her while stroking her neck up and down. Lara opens her eyes and stares at him, staring right into his ruby red eyes.

They were such a beautiful sight to behold that she couldn't help it…

And then, she reaches up to touch him.

Caius gasps of surprise, if they were there, was not loud enough to be heard by any vampires or by Lara. He held himself right at the last moment, feeling her touch getting nearer to him and yet his body did nothing to evade or stop her from touching him. He is no longer in control of his body, no longer in control of his mind and actions.

In the other feeding times, Caius would lounge around and watch who is the calmest. Then he would approach them, then slowly work them up, make their heart pound as fear starts to set in his victim's heart. There is this thrill about making his own meal work up, the hormones and the fear, and the adrenaline as he sucks their blood out makes his meal all the more appetizing.

And yet this time, just when he found the only calm victim out of all the tourists groups here, something changed.

The moment her eyes locked onto his, he felt a change. A sudden rush of change that made him want to rush forward and sink his teeth right into her neck and tore out her heart as he gouges on her blood. And yet, there is another option in his mind.

He wanted to rush forward to her, to cover her eyes, to tell her that everything is going to be okay and take her away from this place. Strange, it feels. That feeling to want to protect someone so badly that his hunger is promptly forgotten…

His hunger is forgotten.

And all he sees is her…

And when she closes her eyes and bites her lips when he touches her neck and her collarbone, as if to suppress a moan from coming out from her beautiful throat, he – too – bites his own lips.

To contain his own pleasure of moan…

When she opens her eyes, he looked deep into them, and knew. He just knew that he will make sure that she survives this massacre…

"This will not be a pleasant feeling," Caius said, drawing her nearer by pulling onto her neck and pushing the rest of her hair to her back. "Close your eyes, and think about me…"

The last sight that she sees is his eyes – his blood red eyes. They were bright and shining, luring her into a temporary lull as she admires his beautiful features and eyes. He leans into her face, breathing softly onto her, his breath fanned out like perfume to her, making her close her eyes. They were so close to kissing, just another small movement and their lips would have connected.

Caius closes his eyes and held on. The passion would have to wait…

It would have to wait…

She is still human… he thought to himself, suppressing his own needs of surprised passion. He knew she would not have survived were he to kiss her. The need to have her is too much to bear, and he knew, just one tempting kiss would have sent her to her grave.

He would have become a monster after the kiss…

And so, Caius turns his head sideways and leans right into the crook of her neck. Lara's hand digs into Caius's granite-hard wrist as he bites down onto her neck, a strange sucking feeling felt right after he bites onto her neck, breaking the delicate and sensitive skin there and drawing blood.

Massive amount of blood...

She felt him sucking hard onto her neck, not letting one single drop of blood slip out from his mouth. Supposedly she is to feel pain, or some form of fear to this man who is to be the reason why she would die soon. He would be the death of her, and she – as the victim – is supposed to fear him. And why does she not fear him then?

And instead, why is she feeling this… this…

Caius's arm wrapped around her waist and pulls her to him tightly, while the hand holding onto her neck gently strokes her neck in a sort of soothing rhythm, as if he is massaging her neck. Lara understood it immediately that he meant to make the blood flow into his mouth in a quicker flow.

She felt the passion brewing within her. The heat begun to pool deep inside her belly as he touches her and held her so intimately close to him... they couldn't have gotten closer enough, seeing as Caius kept on drawing her closer and closer, almost crushing her small body to his. He groans at the unique and sweet taste of her blood, so unlike anything he had ever partaken in his entire life as an immortal Vampire. He heard her breathing by the side of his ear, and that sound ignites a desire deep within him as he had done to her.

In other words, he wants her. Not just her blood or her life, or her touches or the sound of her voice when he touches her.

He wants her all.

All.

All of her.

All. Of. Her.

And then it struck him. The sudden thought regarding why her blood taste so unique and different as compared to the other humans and blood he has ever drunk in his lifetime as a Vampire. There is this strange unique taste in her blood that when he drank them deep and sucked hard on the open wound in her neck that he had made with his razor sharp teeth, it suddenly dawn on him that in his lifetime, he had never had a more delicious blood meal before. He had never had such a feeling in him that grew more the more he drank her blood. The longer he sucks on her neck where the blood is flowing into his mouth, the more the thought that he wants no other blood meal other than this unique taste of blood dawns onto him.

Her fingers delved into his hair and gripped onto his head as he slowly started to slow down on his sucking her blood. Her other hand – which is gripping onto his strong forearm – made his desire for her soar as she gripped onto it, causing him to groan out a response against her neck. Strange feelings arises from within him, pooling deep in his belly and making a certain organ of his swell up in response to their close proximity and her scent. Oh, her scent, her lovely lily-like scent that's so heady and exquisite at the same time. It made him want to bask in her scent forever.

Forever…

And that thought made him stop.

For the first time in his eternal life, Caius did not kill his victim. He removes his mouth from her neck, and licked his lips. Wiping the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand, Caius lifted his head up from her neck and takes a deep breath as he brushes his cheek with hers.

Then came nose to nose and face to face with her…

Eyes half lidded with her mouth open in a small round 'O', Lara stares at the snow-haired vampire through her blurry gaze, the blood loss getting to her head as she struggles a little to stay awake in his arms. He held her; safe against him, as he stares into her eyes steadily, all traces of cruelty and evil gone from his eyes.

Leaving only the gaze of a man seeing the sun for the first time…

_Written On: 18__th__ of Jan 2015_


	2. You Shall Be

Chapter 2: You Shall Be

"What are you…?" Caius asks her in a small whisper, not wishing for any of the other vampires to hear him speak to her in such a gentle manner. Though all of them have super hearing, none of them paid attention to Caius speaking with his dinner – which is Lara herself – seeing as every one of them is busy devouring their dinner.

Caius – being one of the oldest and youngest looking vampires in the coven of Volturi – has a rather special ability no other vampires have. Comparing himself to the others, he need only so little blood to survive, and he also has the power no other vampires knew except for the other two Kings of the Volturi, with whom he is close enough to share the secret with. His gift is so unique and special that the other Kings decided to keep it a secret, using it only when the direst need arises.

As the Vampire who had bitten her and did not drain her off her life, he gave her life beyond what a human could expect. As his venom started to swirl and surges inside her bloodstreams, he – as the sole Vampire who has touched and bitten her – felt the effects of his venom deep within her.

And as it races to her heart, the fire hot venom surges in her veins and started to destroy her from the inside out.

It was then he realizes that she has been trashing in his arms, gritting her teeth in an effort to not scream out in pain.

Being one of the oldest vampires around, Caius is extremely strong. He held her in his arms, not feeling or moving even with her trashing in his arms. He held her steadily, watching as her blood started to stop running down her neck. Leaning in, he gave her neck a long, steady cold lick, cleaning her off any blood that has flowed down from her wound on her neck, not wanting to waste a single drop of her precious and delicious blood.

Her hand snapped up and held his neck, gripping onto his cloak at the back of his neck hard as she tires her best to suppress the pain coursing through her veins right at this moment. His venom – his very essence – coursing through her veins and the idea is extremely entertaining and – dare he say it? – Erotic.

Her expression when she tried to hold in the pain and the screams appears to be too much for him. He felt the pleasure, he felt the desires for her, and at the same time, his frozen heart appears to start beating again as he felt for her – the pain that appears to be too much and yet at the same time not enough. His venom seems to connect him to her in ways no one could ever imagine. He felt her emotions through his venoms; he felt her agony, the fire in her veins, and the cool feel of his fingers on her skin as well as his unique scent from her point of view.

The bond is made. And from here on, the conversion of a human to a vampire begins.

She bite her lips and gripped onto his forearm, at times breathing out the pain as the flames razes up in her blood and veins, destroying every inch of her insides and amplifying the pain. It was unlike anything she has ever felt before. She has her fair share of accidents, as well as getting cuts and having toothaches, which is one of the worse pains on earth as listed down by specialists. But this is unlike a toothache, unlike menstrual pain, unlike the pain that she has when she grazes her knee when she is 10 on a rough granite floor.

This pain is an otherworldly pain. Agonizing fire-burning pain that seemed to char her insides as the venom surges through her veins in such a speed that everything of her insides is reduced to ashes and pools of blood...

And so as Caius noted, he leans in and gently blows into her ear, whispering to her the magic words that sets her free.

"Scream for me…" he whispers, and with that, an earsplitting scream came out of her mouth, as if that by screaming, the pain in her veins would go away.

Caius held her steadily as she trashed in his arms, her head moving from side to side wildly as the pain unbearably escalated to another degree of agony. Tears streamed down the sides of her eyes and into her hairline as Caius held her while she transforms.

The rest of the vampires in the hall had finished with their blood means, and broken dead bodies lies everywhere in a scattered fashion, creating a scene of an after blood battle of sort. Everyone had stopped in whatever they are doing, and were staring with their eyes wide as the girl trashes in Caius's arms, screaming in pure agony as she transforms right in front of their very eyes.

Their leader – Caius – one of the most feared Kings of the Volturi, had decided to sire a vampire of his own. Caius gazes at them in a lazy fashion, returning his gaze to Lara, watching with full attention and exhilaration as she slowly dies in his arms as a human, his venom destroying every single living veins and cells in her body.

Her bloodcurdling screams got the attention of all the vampires in the hall. They move closer to Caius and Lara, and Caius, noting the close presence of another vampire, felt threatened that they would take her away from him, and snapped his head around with a fierce snarl. The rest of the vampires move backwards, getting the message that Caius – their fiercest and cruelest Vampire King in the Vampire Coven of Volturi – did not want any other beings to get close to him and his transforming newborn vampire.

The need to be isolated in a place belonging only to him grew steadily the longer he is in the hall with Lara, who is transforming into a Vampire with his venom in her blood. But with her current condition, it is impossible to move her to his chamber deep within the East side Wing of the Castle, where his Silver Chamber is there with all the glory of his private grounds. No other vampires dare to intrude upon his side of the Wing of the Castle for fear of retribution from the temper-prone King. It is off limits, it is private.

And the territory belongs to him alone.

Grabbing her head, Caius forces her to look into his eyes. He noted that her pupils were dilated, a sign that the venom has reaches her brain and nearly to her heart. And if things go wrong, she would die, and would not rise up to be a Vampire.

He couldn't let it happen.

Not in a thousand years.

"You will come back to me," Caius whispers to her, his eyes hypnotizing her and spell-binding her consciousness to him. "You will come back. Dream of me, and come back. I shall be here when you awaken into your new life with me…"

As soon as he finishes his words, Lara felt her body goes limp and lifeless, sagging against the snow-haired vampire. Caius is there to catch her as she slipped, and he lifts her up into his arms princess-styled, with her head cradled against his neck. He sank to the floor on one knee, holding onto her with one arm while the other strokes her hair and her face in the most gentlest manner he could ever muster up to touch a fragile human.

A dying human, transforming into a Vampire of his own creation…

The thought seemed to please him, seeing as he has now secured her and preserved her in her young and youthful appearance.

If Caius is ever surprise, he never shows it to anyone else. His eyes, however, widens slightly when he noticed that she has yet to succumb to his most magical gift ever.

His spellbinding gift…

No other vampires have this gift. In all the years and histories of the existence of Vampires, Caius is the one and only Vampire who possesses the gift of Spellbinding. He could literally talk his way into getting what he wants, and in such, the other two Kings – who are well aware of his Spellbinding gift – has specifically requested Caius to be a silent listener during meetings or council moments, wherein his Spellbinding gifts might have had the power to sway any decisions the other Kings have made. As such, Caius is given a whole private side of the wing of the castle as compensations, as well as absolute freedom to do exactly what he likes.

Caius appears fine with the request. Only during moments where he is supposed to be the one in charge of one meeting did he speaks up.

And as such, for this special gift, Caius and the other Kings decided to hide the fact that Caius is – after all – a normal and gifted Vampire King. All three Kings came to a conclusion that Caius's gift is best kept a classified and confidential for its uses, using them only when the need arises. Caius has told the other two Kings to never look into his eyes when he speaks, which is the only way to escape the Spellbinding powers Caius have.

The last time Caius uses his Spellbinding gift is well more than a thousand years ago, and that is such a long time ago.

For this maiden in distress, he certainly did not think twice on using his gift on her to help ease her pain and her agony.

"Come back… from where…?" she whispers back to him, her eyes drooping and sliding shut as his powers starting to get a hold of her.

_She is fighting my spells_… he thought to himself mentally, surprise with the degree of strength and the intensity of her will to not give in to his spells. Smiling to himself, he leans into her face to hide his smiling self from the other Vampires and whispers to her one last time, compiling and focusing all of his powers into this one last Spellbinding words to her…

"Go to sleep and dream of me, little star. You shall fear of nothing, for nothing will ever harm you so long as I live. You will come back to me. I shall be here with you when you awaken…" he said to her in a strong whisper of power-imbued words, and her eyes slides close as she finally drifts off to her dream world, transforming slowly into her new life.

Her whole body relaxed, sagging and slides against him as she fell into her slumber as per Caius's orders with his spellbinding powers. Caius held her up; taking a deep breath of her unique scent, closing his eyes as he lets the scent rides itself out in his being.

He felt Aro and Marcus approach him from behind. Not wishing them or anyone else to see her before she finishes her transformation, he held her close and positioned her head strategically so that her hair covers her face entirely when he carries her in his arms.

"Brother…" Aro started, staring at the frame of the young woman cradled in Caius's arms. "You…"

"I've made my choice, Aro," Caius said in monotone, his eyes glaring away the rest of the eavesdropping vampires. "Leave us," he hissed, and immediately, the rest of the vampires disappear, leaving Aro and Marcus alone in the halls of the Kings.

"May I, brother?" Aro started, holding out his hand for Caius to take. It is a courtesy amongst the three Kings that whenever each one of them were to use their powers and gifts upon the other Kings, one have to seek the permission of the other Kings first. The Kings have every right to reject the use of powers upon them at one time.

Only this time, Caius wanted Aro to understand. In order for Aro and Marcus as well as the other vampires to leave him alone, he shall have Aro read his thoughts. Aro takes care of things well, and if he wants no one to disturb him while his transforming young vampire is going through a phase whereby dying and coming back to life would be something he look forward to indulge and be a part of it, Aro would have to be the one to know the entire reason as to why he did not just kill her and choose instead to transform her into one of them.

Into a vampire who shall belong entirely to him and him alone…

He places his hand in Aro's hand, and Aro, momentarily going into a stunned gaze as he stares off into a certain spot in the empty space, smiles widely and licked his lips. No doubt that he has read the part where Caius has breath in the unique mouthwatering scent of lily that belongs to this young woman currently slumbering into her deathly transformation into a new life, as well as the scent and taste of her blood in his mouth. Snarling in anger, Caius took back his hand and stepped away from Aro, who is smiling and grinning like a child high on sugar rush.

"Oh, brother dear, she is your La Tua Cantante! (Blood Singer)" Aro said to Caius, ecstatic that such a rare phenomena had happened on the same day in a row. First it is Edward, and then it is him.

_Oh, how bloody perfect_, thought Caius.

Next up is Marcus. He came drifting up to the two Kings and gave Caius a courteous node of his head. Between Aro and Marcus, Marcus understood Caius's needs to be distant from the rest of the coven, and yet still remains as one of their own and their ruling Kings. He is one of the oldest, and it makes sense that such a powerful and old vampire is to be made King. Marcus never would have overstepped his boundaries of his bonds with Caius as brothers in the same coven and same status as Kings, and as such, Caius trusts Marcus more than anyone else in the coven of Volturi.

"What have you seen, brother?" Caius said, almost hissing as he couldn't wait to get into his chamber and shuts himself out from the whole world, knowing that the young woman in his arms is already undergoing transformations. Being a Spellbinder as well as having the gift to spellbind someone be it vampires or humans, Caius is also capable of travelling in the dream world. He wanted to be in her dreams, as he had said to her about dreaming of him while she transforms. He wanted her to know him before she awakes in her new life, and if possible, be entirely fearless of him. He wanted to seal their bond as something more than a master and a sired new vampire. He wanted her to know him as someone else other than the King of the Volturi. He wanted her to know him as who he truly is; cold, calculating, cruel, and yet at the same time, he can also be gentle, kind and generous to her.

He wanted her to know him as he is, so as to get her accustomed to him as quickly as possible. He couldn't wait. He just couldn't wait to get away from everyone.

Marcus merely close his eyes and takes a deep breath. Sighing out loud, Marcus said in calm and collected tone.

"No doubt the bond is created. It is strong and steady, unlike the ones you had with Athenodora…" Marcus said almost sadly, no doubt his thoughts went back to his dear deceased Didyme. It has been a while since Caius saw Marcus with another expression on his face other than blank poker face. Sadness is no doubt an agony that Marcus is suffering right now, but despite the unwanted expression, it is better than staring into a poker face for a century.

"What of the ones I have with Athenodora?" Caius said, almost snarling. Lucky he, Marcus understood Caius more than anyone in the Coven ever could, and as such, he did not mind Caius' tone with him.

"Athenodora is a mere temporary fling for you in your life. The bonds are barely there, and the feelings are forged. There is no blood bond between the both of you, and as such, you do not feel for Athenodora as much as you feel for this young woman here-" Marcus gestured towards Lara, who is currently slumbering in Caius's arms almost peacefully were it not for the signs that she is still in pain and agony, such as the occasional twitching of her head and her fingers and legs.

"Shall we call for Athenodora to come back to the castle then, brother dear?" Aro started his eyes wide with excitement and glee as he stares at Caius and the young woman in his arms. "I believe a divorce is in order…?"

"Not now, brother," Caius said to him, hissing with disdain at the sound of Athenodora coming back after so long. "I do not wish to see that wench when I have so much to deal with in my hands now."

"So much indeed, brother dear," Marcus said with a small smile, knowing just what he is insinuating. "She fears you not, Brother Caius," Marcus begun. "-as you have well sensed that by now. She held no fear towards you. She even reaches out to you, fighting your Spellbinding gifts just so that she could see you for another moment before succumbing to her slumber as you have told her to do so with your gifts-"

"She is in pain and in extreme torment, _brother_," Caius hissed out, holding her closer to him. "And as the one whose venom is flowing in her veins right at this moment, I _know_ what is happening to her. She is dying, and she would have if I have not put her to sleep right now."

"You did that just in the nick of time, Caius," Aro said to him almost absentmindedly, drifting away from the two Kings and going up to his throne. "She _would_ have died, if you did not do what you do best, brother…"

"And by doing so, you've salvaged her sanity and her life, or what's left of it anyway…" Marcus said in a gentle cynical way, drifting away from Caius as he – too – went up to the throne and sat himself on his chair and folded his hands together, placing them almost peacefully on his stomach as he awaits the next audience who seeks the advice of the Kings.

"I shall not be in court for a fair few days, brothers," Caius said to the two Kings, moving away from them both towards his side of the Wing of the Castle. "See to it that no one else speaks of this matter before I announce it myself personally."

"Consider it done, brother dear," Aro said to Caius pleasantly. With that said and done, Caius flitted away from the hall and disappears down a dark corridor leading to the East Wing, where his private Silver Chamber is there in all its tranquil surroundings.

_Perfect for my little star_, Caius thought to himself with a small smile, holding her closer to him as the thought of a new life with his newly sired Vampire downs on him in his thoughts.

_Written On: 18__th__ of Jan 2015_


	3. Crossing Twilight

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks for staying with me and favoriting my story! It's been a while, and here is the latest chapter for Into Eternity - with Caius. **

***drool***

**I had to re-watch twilight a lot of times just so I can get a hang on how Caius speaks in the old language. His style and moody self as well, not to mention his way of walking and holding himself up as King of Volturi. The only part we get to see him in action is the last part of the Twilight Saga... and in the movie stage... there's 5 movies... thanks to the Breaking Dawn had to be spilled into 2 parts... what a waste of time. **

**Ehem. Well. Enjoy then!**

**Artemis Fae**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crossing Twilight**

Rain fell in Volterra. As it fell, it created an echoing pleasant noise in the underground castle of the Volturi clan, creating a white noise that made the passing of time in the quiet Volturi bearable.

At the least, for now…

A fair few times Caius heard and felt Lara made small twitching movement. He would flit from where he is to her side in less than a second and examine her, lifting her hand and trying his hardest to stay still and to feel her movement once more. He will never admit it to anyone, but he knew, deep down in his heart, he is anxious to see her revival and her awakening into her new life.

And when the days started to hit the 3rd day, he started to worry.

Never before had a newborn vampire sleep for more than 48 hours; they would wake up before the 48 hours is up due to the venom having reached all over their bodies and transformed them into what the humans would have called a monster. They would be searching for a blood meal soon after awakening, and they would feed.

They transform into a vampire, and as such, when the venom finally saturates itself into their blood and bodies, they woke up with the need to feed. It is the need to feed that wakes them up; the instinct to run, to feed, to feel the wind upon their skin as they run with the speed of sound and light, to experience what it feels like to be an immortal.

Day 5 dawns on him as the sun rises up, and she has yet to make another movement.

Her posture remains as silent as the first day she fell into her slumber. Her breath was steady and slow, her heartbeat slows down, the blood rushing in her veins slows down, but it did not stop. Caius would often find himself frowning at her still figure slumbering without a care into the world. He had given her a specific order – a magical spellbinding order to be exact – and that she is to come back, waking up after she has transformed, to him.

To him…

Back to him…

And why is she still slumbering then?

It couldn't be for the reason that she has yet to finish her transformation…?

And that question raised a light bulb in Caius's mind. It made him realize something vital and something otherworldly in the transformation period of a young newborn vampire.

Time. Heartbeat. Blood flows. Transformation time. Everything is against what he knew about vampires transformation. A young newborn vampire transforms within 48 hours after they are bitten by a vampire. A vampire has venom in their teeth, and if they took care to kill their victims properly, then their victims will not resurrect and wake up as a vampire.

But if they left just enough amount of blood in the victim's body, then after the venom enters their bloodstreams through a vampire bite, they would transform within 2 days time after a long hibernation period, transforming and becoming more beautiful, more intelligent, stronger and wiser.

In other words, a human can and could transform into a hunter that hunts humans.

Caius flitted to her side and sat down beside her on the bed. True, she still looks like a human, and she is slightly warm to the touch. It's the 5th day, and yet she is still showing signs that she is a living, breathing human. Her blood has slowed down its flow in her veins. Her breath as well, slows down, and the same goes for her heartbeat. Her hair definitely grows longer, and is reaching all over the stone platform he had placed her in luscious dark locks. Her lips turn redder, while her skin glows with the impression of Starlight.

Caius touches her hand.

It was still soft and warm… like a human…

Then the days turned into the 7th day.

Caius stayed within the chamber with her, refusing to leave her side for even a second for fear that she will wake up when he is not by her side. He did not want her to wake up and see the world without him by her side. He wanted him to be the only one she sees for the first time when she wakes up into her new life. He wants to be there for her, he wants to be by her side.

For those span of 7 days he has been with her in his chamber, he has memorized her features and all her new aspects. He noted that her hair had become darker and longer, and there is a pungent scent of honey lily that is so mouthwatering that he is considering taking a bite out of her soft wrist for a drink. Yes, her skin is still soft, and he half wondered… was his spellbinding powers more powerful than the other or the other way around, for his venom doesn't seems to be working on her.

His venom didn't even transform her into a vampire…

Her hand twitched, and he felt it in his frozen being that she is waking up soon. Paying rapt attention onto her whole being, he focused on her and anticipated her next movement.

And she did it again.

Her hand twitched, and this time, her head twitched as well. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, behaving in a way as if she is having a bad dream. Her mouth opens, and a sigh came out of her lovely set of lips.

And Caius's unnecessary breath stopped.

Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing the most exquisite color of all eyes that Caius has ever seen in his entire lifespan as both human and a vampire. In fact, he had never seen such an eye color before in someone, and he stares with his bright red eyes, almost black due to not having fed for a few days.

Her eyes were of the brightest turquoise color he has ever seen in a human's eyes. It felt as if her eyes were glowing in its bright turquoise color, and there are even a few flecks of silver surrounding her irises.

Her lips, which had turned a slight deeper shade of red, seemed to glow with life, like a strawberry fruit that is ripe and ready to be nibbled. Her cheeks, which are a soft shade of a light blush, were soft and smooth, while Caius noted that she has become even more beautiful than while she is human.

She sighed in a way that is beautiful to Caius, and while she did that, her arms moved, as if to try and sit up from her current lying position.

"Slowly," Caius said to her, moving spontaneously to help her sit up from her position. She slowly sat up, her long hair piling up all around her and over Caius's hand, brushing his hand with the texture of her hair. It is smooth and cool, and Caius couldn't resist but to hold onto a part of her locks while he speaks to her.

"I am Caius," he said to her in a tone as authorities and cool as he could. "I am your creator, and I sired you with my vampire venom. You are now a vampire, and I am your-"

"Caius?" she speaks his name in a soft sigh, silencing Caius in an instant. "I remember you… Caius…You're one of the three who sat on a golden black throne…"

She looks up to him, who towers above her on top of the stone platform she is laying on no moments ago. The platform is soft with down covers as well as a pillow, and she noted that Caius is holding onto a part of her hair.

"Your name?" Caius asks her bluntly, not knowing what else to ask seeing as her voice practically had him stoned to awe. It is a beautiful musical note that he longs to hear all day long, and he didn't want to stop hearing her speak with that voice. He is pleased that she remembers him and his name, more so when she paid full attention to him with her large curious eyes.

It was like a siren's call, but he couldn't stop the strange feeling creeping up from his spine and within his being.

As if his heart had started to beat again, and if it did, he would have find he having a palpitation, with his heart pounding hard and fast against his ribcage at the close proximity of such a siren goddess.

His newly sired vampire is an exquisite work of art. Her long hair, pooling around her small sitting frame on the stone platform, were like a dark river of smooth shining silk, and is cool and soft to the touch. Her skin as well, were smooth and warm to the touch, albeit a little cooler than a normal human's temperature. Her eyes were the most mesmerizing part, where once he stars into, words fails him, and he is silenced with awe from the beauty of the gem that is her eyes.

"Lara…" she whispers softly. "Lara Elfreya…"

She closes her eyes, flashes of memories and bloody scenes flashes through her mind.

"I remember the massacre… everyone died…" she said in a small voice, devoid of any other emotion, including fear, which he had anticipated and had grown confused when she did not react as per his prediction.

She is supposed to scream and hit him and blame him on why he transforms her into a monster. And yet, here, the first thing she said after she awakens is his name, and that she remembers him, and the massacre was spoken as if it was a normal daily thing to her.

"Am I the only survivor, Caius?" she asks him, pronouncing his name in a soft and gentle way, caressing his name on her tongue. Oh, how he longs to hear her call his name once again. It sounded so sublime.

Caius held out a hand to her, and by instinct, she places her small warm hand in his without hesitation. He wrapped one arm around her waist with his other hand and lifted her off the platform gently. She gave a surprised squeak, and then Caius places her on the ground and keeping a steady hand on her waist in case she falters in her steps. She stood still, and slowly looked up to him.

Now, their faces were inches from each other, and Lara could see very well the color of his eyes, which is almost a dark red. His eyes were akin to an animal's predatory gaze, starved and hungry and when it sees food, its gaze turned dark and burning.

Just like Caius's eyes right now.

"You are the only one," Caius said to her in a whisper, his gaze burning into her eyes as she, too, stares up into his darkened gaze curiously.

One hand rose up, Lara touches the sides of his eyes and stares up at him, curious and in wonder as to how his gaze can transforms from bright red to dark red.

"I remember your eyes were a bright red…" she said to him curiously, and Caius gasped softly in surprise. "Now it's a dark red, as if you're a starving, hungry animal…"

"I am starving…" he said to her truthfully, and she gasps in surprise. "I have not fed for more than a week's worth of meal, in which you were slumbering for that duration of time."

"You're by my side…" she said to him. "You're by my side all these while…?"

Caius releases her waist and pulls her towards the door of his chamber, exiting it while he led her down a long corridor with dimly lit lights. He wanted her to feed alongside him, and it is his every intention to start teaching her and guiding her on how to be a proper vampire.

And a proper one sired by him…

"I've always been," he said to her, not looking at her while he pulls onto her hand and guided her down the corridor leading to the great throne room hall. "I have never left your side. I am always by your side…"

For once, he cares about other's feelings more than his own. He wanted her to feel safe with him, to feel comfortable, and to not fear him. So far, she has done marvelously well, and she has not shown an ounce of fear to him, one of the cruelest and most powerful vampires in the world of Volturi. He wanted her to be his equal, and to be so, she needs to be fearless of him.

For her, he is willing to be her slave in return for her love.

_Written On: 23__rd__ of March 2015_


	4. Beauty Is Alive

**Chapter 4 – Beauty Is Alive**

Caius brought Lara out from his Silver Chamber to the hall of the Kings, whereby he knew Aro is waiting anxiously for Caius to present his newborn vampire with Marcus. He could feel their anxiousness and hear their shoes clicking on the marble stone floors, especially Aro's. _He's always anxious to know things…_ thought Caius to himself. _Couldn't wait for a second to enjoy something – had to have it now or never. Impatient old vampire. _

Lara trailed behind Caius and admired the arts and pottery lined alongside the side of the walls of the corridors. Her eyes and mouth were gaping wide open at the display of arts along the corridors that Caius brought her to. They were exquisite, and it drew Lara to them that she would stop walking just to stare at an art piece.

Noticing her gaping and gasping occasionally at the beautiful display of arts, Caius said to her, "This is my side of the castle, the Silver Chamber. It's located at the East Wing of the Castle, and I want you to only venture here and here only. Do not go to the other King's dwellings. I cannot always be there for you to watch your neck."

"Only you here…? In this side of the castle?" Lara asks him, her eyes still on the art pieces on the walls. Caius's eyes glanced beside him, and noted of her gaping expression on the art pieces.

"I don't need everyone making a mess of my part of the Castle. It is my territory."

"Why?" she asks, and Caius walks on, almost wanting to ignore having to have the need to explain that question to her. He had dreaded that 'Why', and true to what he had thought she would ask she did. He wished she won't ask that question…

"Why what?" he feigned innocence, feign for the fact that he is unaware of whatever that question means to him and to her and walks on steadily with her trailing nearby him. "Quickly now, we're late."

"Why spare me?" she asks, continuing to catch up to Caius, whose strides have become faster the more she asks. She struggles to catch up to him, her footsteps small and quick, and pitter pattering on the cold stone floor. "Why leave me to be the only one alive and turn me into a vampire? I wish for the reason."

Oh, she said the word 'wish'…

Taking an unnecessary breath, Caius sighs audibly and replies her shortly.

"Because I want to," he said to her and continues to walk, hoping that she would stop asking more questions despite her voice sounding so lovely he won't want her to stop talking… "Now be quick. We are late for the meetings of the Kings…"

"How do I taste like then?" she asks him an unexpected, and that stopped him almost immediately, causing Lara to slam into his back in surprise.

"…What…?" Caius said to her, his voice echoing in the dimly lit corridor.

"…Me…" she said in a small, careful tone, not wanting to surprise her apparently new Sire. "…I asked, Sir… How do I taste like…? Was I the same taste with human blood… all metallic and… and bloody…?"

Caius turns around to look at her. Truly, she is the epitome of beauty, with her long flowing hair and her almost glowing, curious turquoise colored eyes. Her full lips were the color of roses, red and full and beckoning. She stares at him, and he stares back in awe.

Her very expression beckons him to go to her.

And he did.

Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Why that question?" Caius asks her, advancing on her slowly as he made his way closer to her. She stepped a step back, slowly backing up into a wall in the dark and dimly lit corridor. "Of all the questions you could have asked as a newly sired vampire by me why that question?"

She backed up to the wall, and when she hits the wall, she gave a small gasp and looked up at Caius, who had trapped her there with both of his arms pressed onto the wall on either side of her head.

He leans down, and cool breathe fanned her face as he whispers the word in a low tune… "Answer me."

Swallowing a gulp, Lara answers the cold vampire King. "I-I'm curious…"

The moment paused. Caius's heart swelled with pride to know that his newly sired vampire is an eager learning one. Easy to teach, and easy to tame. How wonderful…

"Well…" Caius started slowly in a low tone, hand lifted up to trace up her arm and felt her skin going on Goosebumps. It pleased him that he had that reaction on her, even as someone who had took her life in a brutal, vampirish way. "They did say curiosity killed the cat…"

He felt her shudder against his touch and he smiles smugly at her. He gave a small chuckle at her closing her eyes tightly, as if regretting asking that one question that drew her into this inescapable corner. Using his finger and gently grasped her chin, he lifted up her head up and leans closer to her, lips almost touching within centimeters. "Are you a feline, Lara?"

"N-no…" she stuttered a reply, eyes still closing tight, wishing for something else to happen as of now apart from this close space interrogation by her apparent new vampire sire.

"Then what are you?" he asks her, his tone demanding and deep.

"I-I'm Lara… El… Freya…"

Freya. That name is the name of the goddess of old. It seemed to suit her like no other name suits on a person before. Caius contemplated on that name, and think that it would suit her as her court name from now on.

And that name, he keeps in his mind. Until he sees Aro and Marcus, he shall keep it to himself.

"You…" he started slow, tracing his steps backward, circling her from left to right with his footsteps ringing with the smart click of his belly shoes as he walks towards her. "You tasted exquisite," he said to her, staring at her as his hand rises to hold her chin up higher. "Your blood was thick and hot, and as it flows down my throat, it quenches my thirst, and for the longest time, I am not thirsty, unlike times when I fed on other humans, where I am required by my current nature to feed once every day."

"Your blood is unique – sublimely so. Exquisite, the finest of all the wine in the world… and extremely mouthwatering…" he said to her, the last word he whispers them out in a hungry whisper.

"And now?" she asks him, as Caius's finger on her chin slowly traces a line down her throat, causing her to arch her neck to him by instinct and trembles a little from the feel of his cold digits. It was as if she wilts at his every movement and touch, and if he were to move his fingers, she would jump according to his wishes, like a starving, obedient dog waiting for their master's next orders. "After my blood-"

"After your blood, my sweet," Caius interrupted her, slamming her body to his when he wrapped one arm around her waist in lightning speed and forces her to look up into his eyes from his hold on her chin, whereby he now notices he towers over her small and short frame vastly. She gasped adorably, and her anxious and surprised eyes darted everywhere around his face looking for a sign on his next move.

_She's studying me…_ Caius thought to himself. True, her eyes were wide and surprised with his sudden movement, but it shows no fear at all towards him. No matter what is his next movement, she never show fear towards him ever since the first time they met at the main hall, where the massacre took place that very moment.

It pleases him that she fears him not…

Her slow heart beat, as he hears it with his enhanced hearing as a vampire, continues to beat in a pace slower than a human's heartbeat, albeit a little quicker than usual with their close proximity. Blood gushes up to her neck and cheeks, and she turns slightly redder underneath his gaze.

_She is blushing…_ Caius thought again, pleased with the new knowledge that this new curious little creature of his is returning his affection towards her. _Marvelously exquisite…_

"After your blood, I have yet to suffer any thirst of any kind, until your time to awaken into your new life draws close."

Lara drew a shaky breath, having to be close to such a beautiful man and at the same time, shares one breath with him in such close proximity. It causes her heart to speed up in anxiousness and eagerness for something… for something…

For something to happen now…

"D-Do I still bleed like a normal vampire…?" Lara asks him cautiously, the tips of her fingers rose so she could touch the tip of his hair. She loved to touch his hair. It drew her in like freshly fallen snow. It's so soft and smooth, and it gleams so much underneath the pale weak lights in the hall the last time she saw him before she fell into her long transformation slumber. She finds that liked his hair a lot, and continues to finger the tips of his hair.

Caius almost chuckled evilly. It is his nature to be cruel, and after so many thousands of years, he is still cruel.

Albeit a little changed after he sired her…

"Of course you won't," Caius said to her with a smirk by instinct, knowing on first hand that a vampire cannot be harmed with anything that can harm a human. They are no longer human, and their body structure has changed so much to be the ultimate predator. Beautiful, invincible, and most importantly…

Immortal.

But upon remembering her slow beating heartbeat that still exist long after she has awaken from her transformation sleep, Caius's thought drifted to the possible fact that she still and can – indeed – bleed normally like a human.

"My star," he calls her, and her attention is immediately directed to him with rapt attention. It delights him that she would give him all of her attention without having to divert it to any other places, where all the temptingly beautiful art pieces were waiting for her to admire. He twitched his lips a little to indicate a small smile.

At the least she would comprehend it and knew it delights him to have her attention so quick after he demands it from her.

"Give me your hand," he said to her, holding out his hand to her. She places her small hand in his with a subtle grace of sort, softly landing her hand in his like a gentle smooth feather of a swan bird. Their hands fit like puzzles; with his large hand almost covering the entirety of her small soft hand. He lifts up her hand with a small smile of sort and stares at her, whereby she stares at his ministration to her hand with curiosity and fascination.

With it, he took one of her fingers and places it in his mouth. Grazing her fingertip with his fang, he is immediately bombarded with a huge wave of mouthwatering sensation of the most exquisite scent he had ever had the privilege to enjoy. His fang poked and sliced her finger like butter is to a hot knife and out flows the lifeblood that is contained underneath the protection of her skin.

It was her blood, and it remains as exquisitely mouthwatering as when she is human.

If possibly, more so; the scent overwhelmed him, and it makes him heady and his mouth watered at the scent and source of her blood. It's so close, and all he had to do is to bite down onto that finger deeper and more blood will come out.

And so, she bleeds normally.

Like a human.

And yet, he remembers he had to press her finger to his fang, whereby there is a hard, scraping sensation to his fangs. He knew then that her skin has become a little harder, but penetrable by fangs and sharp object if he were to press hard enough.

She gasped when the small wound is inflicted onto her, her hand twitched against his hold, but Caius held her hand in his and holds it there, whereby her finger is almost inside his mouth. Lara is not sure, but the sight of her finger anywhere nearby his mouth is generating a strange sort of sensation deep down in his belly.

And Caius took a deep breath. And smiles like a predator.

"My, my," Caius said to her in a deep baritone whisper. "What is this I smell in the air?" he said to her, and took another deep breath and closes his eyes. When he opens them, his eyes have changed color again. As Lara noted from a previous dark red, now his eyes is a deep black color.

The color of an ultimate predator.

He gave her a wide smile, and then tilted her chin up with his finger.

"My little star is aroused…" he whispers to her, and her heartbeat stopped.


End file.
